THE Summer of a Lifetime
by jessica02
Summary: Sequel to A Visit to the Lakehouse! Bekka Higgins and Greg Feder are back! Everything is perfect for them, their relationship is going great, and school let out so they have the entire summer to relax! But when new family members, frat boys, and drugged up bus drivers are involved, summer becomes FAR from relaxing!
1. Chapter 1

Three years had passed since that weekend at the lake house, three blissful years. Charlotte, Donna and I talked regularly, going out at least once a week for a girl's day or a sleepover. I did end up taking up the Hillard girls' offer, and would call them when I needed advice. Andre and I would sometimes play soccer when I came over, and we always ended up tying. And Greg? True to his word, we would talk everyday. Sometimes it was great and we'd talk about the randomest things, but sometimes, we'd fight. But we had never broken up, not once, and the fights always managed to dissipate into nothing. I remember when he told me he'd be moving here.

 _"Hey babe! Happy anniversary." Greg said, smiling goofily at me._

 _"Happy anniversary." I said, smiling back. We decided to make it a 'virtual date', so I had put on a peachish-pink dress and a black leather jacket. The girls had come over earlier to help, and made a small braid on either side of my hair, and pinned it back. Greg had on a black blazer and a crisp white shirt. His hair looked as though he had attempted to calm down his curls, but eventually lost the battle. I didn't care, I thought he looked handsome._

 _"What's on the menu?" I asked._

 _"I'll be having-" he revealed his plate "-Kraft macaroni and cheese apparently."_

 _"Ooh yum!" I laughed._

 _"Shut up, it's delicious." He said, but he was laughing as well. "What do you have?"_

 _"Grilled cheese." I said._

 _"And you're laughing at me?" He asked, incredulous._

 _"Hey! I'm not an expert cook!" I said._

 _"We can see that!" He teased. I mock-glared at him. After taking we finished eating, and talking about our theories on Andre's sexuality, he cleared his throat._

 _"I have something important to tell you." He said, turning incredibly serious all of a sudden. My heart began to race. We hadn't said I love you, mostly because it didn't seem right saying it when we weren't face to face, and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt. Though it had been two years..._

 _"Uh, Bekka? You okay?" He asked._

 _I snapped out of my thoughts._

 _"What? Oh yeah, continue."_

 _"Okay, well, I wanted to tell you that I'm-"_

 _"GREGORY FEDER! WHY IS YOUR UNDERWEAR IN THE DISHWASHER?!" I heard Roxanne's voice yell. I raised an eyebrow at him, amused, as he turned as red as a tomato._

 _"Damn it Keith." He cursed. "Mom, I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!" He yelled back, giving me an apologetic look. I waved it off, too busy trying to stifle my laughs with my hand._

 _"WHAT COULD YOU BE POSSIBLY BE DOING THAT IS SO IMPORTANT, YOU CAN'T REMOVE YOUR UNDERWEAR FROM THE DISHWASHER?" I vaguely heard laughing in the background. Probably from Keithie and Becky._

 _"I'M TALKING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! CAN I HAVE A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE?!" He shouted back, tiredly._

 _"Bekka?" I heard someone say excitedly. Suddenly, Keithie and Becky burst into the room._

 _"Hey Bekka!" They shouted excitedly, squishing Greg to see the computer. I smirked at Greg's discomfort._

 _"Hi guys! What's up?" I asked._

 _"Nothing much. We just wanted to bother Greg and say hi." Keithie answered, before turning to Greg._

 _"By the way, what are you wearing? You look ridiculous."_

 _"For your information," Greg answered, shoving Keithie out of the way roughly "It's a blazer, and Bekka and I are on a date. It's our anniversary, so can you please GET OUT?"_

 _"Bekka? Did you hear? We're moving! We're going to be able to see you everyday!" Becky told me happily. My face broke out into a gigantic grin._

 _"Really?!" I nearly shouted._

 _"Yeah. Greg didn't tell you?" Keithie asked from his position on the floor._

 _"Well I was GOING to, until you two came and so rudely interrupted me." Greg said irritably._

 _"It doesn't matter! I just can't wait until you get here." I said, smiling at Greg. He returned it, but the moment was broken when Keithie and Becky yelled out "EWWWWW!"_

 _"GET OUT!"_

 _{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}_

 _I had begged to pick them up from the airport, I couldn't wait to see Greg! My dad agreed, mostly to get me to stop annoying him. I had called in the girls once again, and they helped me because I was having a nervous break down._

 _"What if he doesn't want to see me anymore? What is he found someone else? What if he decides to break up with me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" I said, my heart racing as nervous butterflies swarmed in my stomach, making me feel like I was going to puke._

 _"Or what if, nothing happens and you two resume your relationship?" Donna asked sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at her._

 _"Oh come on. We've been listening to you complain and beg for this moment all year. You should be happy." Donna said to me._

 _"Yeah, what's up with you? You never get this nervous, especially over a guy." Charlotte asked. I sighed. I guess, Greg was special. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend...I was excited, I had been wishing for this to happen, but I was just scared that something bad was going to happen. I wasn't exactly sure why I was so nervous, but I had a feeling, and I wasn't quite ready to admit it._

 _"I'm fine. I'm fine now." I reassured them, not explaining my nerves, but I assumed they figured it out, because they didn't push._

 _"See? Now go get changed!" Donna said, handing me my clothes before clapping me on the back. I dropped the clothes, clutching my mouth._

 _"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, running to the bathroom._

 _"Oh great." I heard them sigh. I heaved, but didn't throw up. I calmed myself down, washing up before going back out. Charlotte wordlessly handed me an aspirin with a glass of water. I gulped it down, grabbed my clothes and went inside the bathroom again to change._

 _{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}_

 _I was standing at the gate, pacing back and forth anxiously, while my dad groaned for the 342th time, it seemed._

 _"Calm down. You already checked the board. They have landed, they're just going through security and claiming their luggage, they'll be here soon. Unless they crashed or got arrested for transporting illegal items. Then you're probably never going to see them again." I glared at him, then continued on pacing, ignoring his attempts to reassure me. I had continued that for 10 more minutes, before I leaned against my dad, very tired. I nearly fell asleep, until I felt him nudge me. I looked up to see what his problem was, and then I saw them. Roxanne hugged me first, saying how nice it was to see me again. Lenny was next, ruffling my hair. I grew a little agitated. It's not that I wasn't happy to see them, I just really wanted to see Greg! Keithie and Becky attacked me at the same time, and I smiled at them._

 _"Becky you grew so much! I thought I told you you're not allowed to grow up!" I said to her._

 _"I'm still the same, just taller! I may even be taller than you soon!" She said cheerfully. Oh I missed her._

 _"Yeah, you may." I said, before turning to Keithie._

 _"And you! You look so handsome!" I cooed, ruffling his hair. "The girls are going to be chasing after you!" He blushed. I then turned to Greg. He clearly had a growth spurt during the time we were apart, and looked more...muscular. He had been staring at me the entire time, and my nerves returned back, full force. Was something wrong? Did he not like the way I looked?_

 _"Excuse me? I don't think I remember this being the girlfriend I left behind. You're much more beautiful." He said, his deep voice interrupting my thoughts. I grinned and practically leapt at him. He dropped his suitcase and spun me around._

 _"And you are about as cheesy as I remember." I teased. He placed me on the ground gently before we kissed. Somebody clearing their throat interrupted us._

 _"Break it up you two!" My dad said, glaring at Greg._

 _"Yes sir." Greg mumbled, while I glared at my dad._

 _"Oh calm down Marcus! They haven't seen each other face to face in so long, leave them alone!" Roxanne defended, and I mentally cheered. Go Roxanne! We walked back to the car, Greg and I hand in hand. The entire time in the car, even through dinner, Greg and I were in our own little world. Sitting next to each other and close, talking to only each other. Unfortunately, soon it was time for Greg and his family to go to his new house. I felt a little selfish for wanting Greg to stay with me, but I hadn't seen him all year! But I forgot about that when he softly kissed me and whispered "Don't worry, I'll come see you first thing in the morning."_

 _I spent the next few days showing him around, and we would just walk around town, talking and laughing. It was amazing. Of course, I didn't keep him all to myself, as he and Andre met up and caught up as well. All in all, it was pure bliss._

 _{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}_

PRESENT DAY:

.Beep

I switched off my alarm and got out of bed. I had woken up feeling excited! Why, you ask? It was the last day of school! I slipped on dark pink denim shorts and a yellow sleeveless blouse, tying my hair up in a loose, messy bun. I skipped downstairs, tossing a slice of toast in the toaster. My dad still wasn't up, snoring away in bed I guessed. He had been acting weird since last night when he received some email. I had shrugged it off though, since he refused to tell me. I heard the toast pop up, and turned around to take it out.

"Ooh! Hot hot hot!" I hissed before dropping it on the plate. I slathered some butter on it and practically shoved it in my mouth, trying to hurry up. I swallowed the last plate, before taking out my phone and dialling Greg.

"Hello?" He croaked tiredly.

"Hey babe, it's me. Did you just wake up?" I questioned.

I hear a bang. "Wha-no, I've been up for a long time." He stuttered.

"Mhmm. So I guess that means we're taking the bus and not walking, since you're late?" I sighed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. Just hurry up and get dressed. I'll be over in ten." I hung up, and grabbed a glass of milk. Just then I heard a loud yawn.

"Morning sweetheart." My dad said. Odd. He doesn't usually call me sweetheart.

"Uh, morning dad." I said, before finishing the rest of my milk.

"Listen I got to to talk to you-"

"Sorry! I have to go to school! I need to go meet Greg at his house." I said, kissing him on the cheek and grabbing my backpack.

"Isn't that over yet?" He asked.

"Nope, today's the last day. Oh! And remember dad, my performance today is at 4. You'll come right?" I said, not giving him time to answer as I walked out the door.

"Okay see you then! Bye!" I said, practically running to the Feder's house.

"But I need to-" Marcus Higgins sighed "-tell you something." He finished, mumbling.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

 **I'm going to stop it there because that's all the time I have, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that I never did a disclaimer, but I trust that you all realize that I own nothing except Bekka Higgins.**

The Feder's house was only a ten minute walk from mine, and soon I arrived at the large, rustic house that was the Feder household.

"Hello." I said, waving to the mailman on the porch.

"Hello Bekka. Last day of school correct?" He asked me.

"Yup!" I rang the doorbell, but to no avail.

"I tried already, no one's answering." The mailman explained.

"Hmm. That's odd." I turned to the side and pulled out the spare key from under a potted plant. I unlocked the door, and walked into the entrance.

"Morning everybody!" I yelled to the seemingly empty house. Apparently it wasn't completely empty, because a large deer barrelled past me and out the door! I shrieked and quickly pressed myself against the wall to avoid being trampled. The mailman had the same idea, he jumped off the side of the porch! Lenny followed after it, Roxanne, Keithie, Becky, and Greg who was only clad in a towel (damn! Has he been going to a gym?) hot on his heels.

"Morning babe!" He called to me as he ran out onto the porch.

"...uh-huh." Was all I could say at the moment, before I followed after them.

The deer was out on the lawn tearing up something red? Oh no! Not Mr. Gigglesworth!

"Problem solved!" Lenny said. _Not entirely_ , I thought.

"Mr. Gigglesworth! Daddy, he's killing him!" Becky cried, and I hugged her tightly.

"And.. new problem begins." He sighed.

"Is that your bra Mrs. Feder?" The mailman asked, and I just noticed a black lacy bra hanging from the dear's antlers. The mailman raised his hand towards Lenny for a high five.

"Easy." Lenny warned him, as Roxanne covered up her breasts.

"Ew." Keithie said, looking disgusted. I then turned to Greg.

"Um...so when did you get a new pet?" I asked him.

"Haha." He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "I'll tell you later, on the bus." He promised, kissing my forehead. I smiled, before I noticed something and my face turned red.

"Uh, Greg? You might want to go change?"

"I have time, don't worry! We won't be late." He practically whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that! I thought you might want to go change because your towel is dropping and everyone can see...certain bits." I explained, my face turning redder and redder with every passing second. Greg let out a strangled sort of squeak as he grabbed at his towel, secured it, before running back into the house. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh Bekka! When did you get here?" Lenny said, looking confused. _Seriously_? I wondered.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

True to his word, Greg got ready and ate breakfast in less than ten minutes, and was soon out on the driveway where I was waiting. Roxanne passed us in her car, and she shouted to us, "Have the best last day of school, my gorgeous children. I love you all!"

"Bye!" We all shouted after her. Just then, my phone started ringing. It was Nancy Arbuckle, one of my close friends.

"I'll be right back." I told them, before moving a little farther from the Feder's who had now begun to talk about something concerning Greg, but I was more involved in my conversation with the girl who was clearly going insane.

"AHHHHHHH! BEKKA IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED!" I winced and pushed the phone away from my ear.

"Hey Nancy." I said laughing.

"Where are you?"

"Oh I'm at Greg's house actually. Crazy thing happened, a deer was in their house!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. Nearly ran me over too. Oh! And that's not it. Greg was clad in only a towel!"

"Whoa."

"I know."

"Did you...see anything?"

"What?! No! Well-"

"Yes?"

"His towel nearly fell, so I told him to go change."

"Damn."

"Nancy!"

"What?"

"I gotta go. Bus is going to be here soon."

I hear her laugh. "Good luck chika! God save you."

"I know. I can't wait to take my driver's test today." I sighed.

"Bye!"

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and walked back to where the rest of them were.

"Last day of school, last chance to tell her Greg. Or do you prefer your long showers showers instead?" I heard Keithie say.

"Tell who, what?" I joined in, kissing Greg's jaw. Why was he so tall? He's like a frickin' tree!

"Nothing, nothing! Don't listen to Keithie, he doesn't know what he's talking about." He smiled nervously. Okayyyyy...?

"So that's why you're taking long showers nowadays." Lenny smirked in my direction. I blushed, and looked at Greg teasingly, my eyebrow raised.

"No! All I do in the shower is condition my hair. That's it. Just conditioning my hair." He said nervously. I merely chuckled, leaning my head against his shoulder, and I felt him relax slightly.

"That's not what the deer told me." Lenny teased.

"That deer is a liar!" And cue Greg tensing up again. I flashed him an odd look, to which he just shrugged and turned back to his dad.

Becky pipped up, "I heard that too much conditioning can make you go blind."

I raised an eyebrow at her, amused.

"Where did you hear that?" Though I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Your dad." She said slyly.

"Oh I should kill him." Lenny laughed.

"Hey Becky, excited for the recital?" I asked her.

"Yep! I practiced that move you taught me." She grinned.

"What move?" Lenny asked.

"You'll see!" Becky said, unwilling to give away the surprise. He turned to me, but I just shrugged, making the 'zipped lips' motion. He sighed.

"I still don't understand how Greg landed Bekka when he was only thirteen. And on the day they met too! I mean, Greg's fugly." Keithie said, brining up the topic once again. Greg scowled at his younger brother.

"Ignore him. You're not fugly, you're pretty handsome, in my opinion." I whispered in his ear, causing him to grin.

"So, what if Greg is fugly? All the guys in our family are fugly. That don't stop us from getting the hot chicks. I mean, look at me and look at your mother, and now Greg and Bekka, that makes no sense! Only in a hollywood movie or something." Lenny said, causing me to turn red at being called hot. I'd never been called that really. Greg would call me beautiful, some other guys would call me cute or pretty if they tried hitting on me, but never hot.

"Doesn't matter if we're together, that doesn't stop other guys from hitting on her." Greg pouted, as he rested his chin on my head, his arms wrapped around me.

I sighed. There were always these moments when we became insecure and jealous, I thought that would go away considering we've been together so long, but it hasn't, and I doubt it will anytime soon. I turned to face Greg, and brought his face close to mine, cupping it.

"Remember what you told me, back at the Lakehouse when I was jealous of Jasmine?" I told him softly. He looked confused for a minute, before he nodded.

"There is no other guy for me. You were my first boyfriend, my first kiss! We've been dating since we were 13, and that is not going to change. Okay?" I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." He said softly. I just pressed my lips to his.

"Gross." Keithie said, and we broke apart. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"See? Feders aren't afraid of women buddy. That's not how I'm raising you." Lenny said pointedly to Greg.

"Oh, by the way, dad? Did you ask mom if I could play football?"

"No, I was scared! I'm afraid she's gonna yell at me with that accent that no one understands." Lenny said. Yeah, totally not afraid of women.

Suddenly, Bean pulled up on his bike.

"C'mon, Becky. It's eight o'clock, school starts at 8:15. That means we only have 25 minutes."

Wait, what? We all exchanged looks of confusion.

"Daddy, you promise Mr. Gigglesworth will be better by bed time?" Becky asked in a small voice.

"Will you stop worrying, he'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Have the best last, day okay?"

"Okay daddy. Bye. Love you!" With that, Becky and Bean were off to school.

"You read the street signs, not Bean!" Lenny shouted after them, before sighing.

"My god...riding their bikes to school. Couldn't do that in L.A., with all the nuts around."

"Yeah. Cause thank God there's no crazy people out here." Keithie said sarcastically, while our school bus pulled up beside us ruffle.

"Speaking of crazy people.." I muttered, causing the others to laugh. The doors opened, revealing the bus driver, Nick.

"How ya doin' Nick?" Greeted Lenny.

"My wife's leaving me. After three weeks." Nick blurts out.

"No surprise there." I said lowly, and the boys started to snicker, and Lenny attempted to stifle a smile.

"Three weeks? Not bad for you, what happened?"

"She found me eating a banana. With my butt." He replied, nonchalant.

"Ya just had to ask, didn't you?" I asked Lenny, who was now trying to control his snickers.

"Ah. And she didn't like that?"

"Yeah. She got really bummed out, but you know, I shouldn't have done it at her mom's house." Greg placed a hand over my mouth, preventing me from making anymore comments, but he was having trouble as he was shaking with silent laughter.

"You seem to be a little extra out of it today. What's going on?" Lenny continued.

"Yeah, I'm a little medicated. I met a very reliable doctor at a Cyrus Hill concert and, uh, he floated me a couple of pills just to feel better, ya know," His voice changed tone, went deep and creepy, "But you don't feel better, you feel worse!" And then he smiled. _Talk about bipolar..._

Suddenly, he collapsed on to the steering wheel, snoring.

"I'm sorry, who hired him exactly?" I said, now free from Greg's hand. They all burst into laughter. When we calmed down, Lenny and Greg moved Nick to one of the seats in the back, and Lenny took over the wheel.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier...ya know with Keithie and my dad." He apologized, turning red.

"Why are you apologizing?" I said, puzzled.

"You mean you're not mad?" He said, his eyes wide.

"No. If you said you don't, then I believe you. It's a shame though." I said, going red myself.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"It was, um, actually kind of...hot." I was practically crimson at this point. He gaped at me.

"Oh well." I sighed, inwardly smiling because now I was just teasing him.

"Tell me about the deer thing this morning."

"Bekka!" He cried out, realizing I had been teasing him.

"No, I was serious!" Although I was laughing slightly. "I mean it! It is very..sexy." I tried, my face going up in flames. Greg pouted, still not believing me.

"Please?" I tried again, kissing his jaw. He shifted. I kissed his cheek, and he sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you." He said, over dramatically. I smirked.

"Good. Now can you tell me what happened this morning?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't wait to get my license." I told Greg as the bus jerked to the side.

"Tell me about it." He muttered back, as the bus jerked again, sending him flying into me.

"Then, we'll be able to go anywhere we want to." He said, leaning over to place a kiss on my lips, and I responded back.

"Do you guys really have to shove your tongues down each other's throats every single second?" Andre interrupted, sitting down in front of us.

"Oh shut up Andre! Leave them alone, they're in love." Charlotte interjected. I flashed her a warning look, feeling my face heat up and I noticed Greg was doing the same. I loved Greg, but I didn't know if he felt the same way, and I wasn't about to blurt it out on the bus ride to school for goodness sakes!

"Yeah Andre, you're just jealous you don't have an amazing girlfriend." Greg smirked at him. I grinned and kissed Greg's jaw.

"Hey! I would, if you'd remember the pact!" Andre defended.

"What pact?" I asked them.

Greg sighed. "When we met..at the Lakehouse, we made a pact that if one of us ever got a girlfriend, that we would set the other one up with one of her friends." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"And why didn't you tell me this?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He was saved from explaining however, as Andre interjected.

"Please Bek?" He begged. I sighed.

"Fine, but don't call me Bek, only Greg's allowed to do that." Said boy stuck out his tongue childishly at Andre who just swatted at his face.

"Okay, okay, break it up. So what do you look for in a girl?" I asked him, already regretting my decision.

"Okay well... She has to be funny. Kind. Get along with my family. Hot, definitely hot." I rolled my eyes at that, but gestured at him to keep going. "And...sweet. Yeah that's it."

I sighed. "Andre, sweet and kind are the same thing."

"No they're not." Greg and Andre responded. I flashed them a weird look.

"I, I'll just explain later." Greg assured.

"I'm good."

"Wait! Do you have someone?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I have someone like that." I said thoughtfully. At first I was thinking Jessie Bruno, but she was far too serious for Andre. She was very focused on her studies, which was good, but she wasn't really interested in boys because of that. None of the girls I knew really fit except...Nancy. She recently broke up with her boyfriend and was looking for someone new, who was more relaxed and fun. They were both spunky and liked to have fun, but Nancy could be serious when needed to, and I think she'd be a good influence on Andre.

"Hey, Andre, have you heard of Nancy Arbuckle?" His eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"THE Nancy Arbuckle?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ohmygodiloveyousomuchthankyou!" He turned around to give me a hug which was a little awkward with the seat in between us.

"Calm down Andre." Greg told him.

"It's not a 100%, I still have to check with her! So don't get your hopes up!" He nodded so hard, it looked like his head was going to fall off.

"Yes ma'am."

I took out my phone and started texting Nancy while Greg and Andre talked about Andre's driver test.

 **Hey chika, you know how you wanted to meet someone new?**

 **-Bekka**

 **Yeah...who do you have in mind?**

 **-Nancy**

 **You know my friend Andre?**

 **-Bekka**

 **You mean the tall, cute, kinda dorky guy who hangs out with Greg?**

 **-Nancy**

 **Yep! What d'ya think?**

 **-Bekka**

 **Sure, actually yeah. Where and when?**

 **-Nancy**

 **Uhhh...idk actually, I'll just give you his number and you guys can talk. Kay?**

 **-Bekka**

 **Sure.**

 **-Nancy**

I sent her Andre's number, before telling him the good news.

"Okay, she said that it sounded fun and agreed. I gave her your number so you guys can talk and you can ask her out officially." He beamed and opened his mouth, but I interrupted.

"Wait! She is my best friend, and if you hurt her, you will be in for a world of pain. But you are, for some reason, also my best friend so if she hurts you, there will be consequences for her too. Understand?"

"Of course. I wouldn't hurt her." He nodded.

"Good." He took out his phone when he heard it ring, and started texting excitedly.

"Thank you." I felt someone kiss my forehead.

"For what?"

"Andre." I smiled, before he continued.

"Now, he'll be too busy to interrupt us again." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I hit him in the arm.

"What?!" I just laughed.

We continued talking, almost at school, when Duffy, an overweight bully with some kind of Mariah Carey hairdo, started making fun of Donna's shoes.

"Hey, where'd you get your shoes? Losers R Us?" He laughed. No one joined in. Both Greg and I glared daggers at him.

"I made them." She shot back proudly. _You go Donna_! I mentally cheered.

"You made them? In a toilet?" He laughed stupidly.

"Oh just shut up and sit down dumbass!" I huffed at him.

"Get lost Duffy!" Charlotte sneered at him.

"Yeah, just leave her alone." Keithie said. We were all very protective of one another.

Duffy sneered and went up to Keithie, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"What'd you say Hollywood? You got something to say to me?"

Both Andre and I had to physically restrain Greg, he had already gotten in a couple of fights this year and it didn't matter if it was the last day of school, I didn't want him getting in trouble. Besides, Lenny had interjected already.

"Nothing, nothing!" Keithie said frantically. I was now having a hard time just controlling myself. I really wanted to just knock his lights out.

"Attention, K-mart shoppers, let's find a seat please? Yes, you in the camouflage shirt and Mariah Carey hairdo? Yeah, just pop a squat, thank you." Came Lenny's voice over the intercom. Everybody laughed and looked at Duffy who just grew angrier.

"You're lucky your dad's here," he pinched Keithie's cheeks "But he won't be here all day."

"Leave me alone." Keithie said, annoyed, as he swatted at Duffy's pudgy dough-boy hands.

"Bean bag with arms and legs, seriously, take a seat -or seats- before somebody gets hurt." Lenny interjected again, and everybody burst into laughter.

"You're dead man." Duffy hissed. _That's it!_

"Hey! Duffy the dork slayer! Sit the f-"

"Bekka!" Greg warned.

"Frick" I corrected myself. "Down. He's told you three times to back off, why can't you get it through your tiny, pea-sized brain?!" I nearly shouted. He backed away, glaring at me, but I saw fear in his eyes. I gave Keithie a reassuring look, but he still looked a bit scared.

"You know, sometimes, you're just a bit scary." Greg told me.

"I know, I try." I gave him an innocent smile.

The rest of the bus ride was relatively calm, except for the heated thumb war between Andre and Greg which I do not know how it started, or who won because they both started hitting each other until I hit them both around the heads. When I stepped off the bus though, Lenny stopped me. I told Greg to go off to class, and that I'd meet up with him later.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he was avoiding my gaze and looking very awkward.

"So, you're dad just called and wanted me to tell you something."

"Why didn't he just call me?"

"He felt that it would have been better if somebody told you in person."

"Okay, what is it?" I was very concerned now, and a little worried because I had to get to class.

"Well, recently, one of his...ex-girlfriends emailed him and told him that she had a son with him." He explained, searching my face. I was...not shocked, it wasn't unexpected because my dad was notorious for his many affairs...maybe, disappointed?

"Oh. Is that all?" I asked, no emotion in my voice.

"Your half-brother is coming to visit. He wants to meet you two." That must've been what my dad wanted to talk me about earlier this morning.

"I see. Do you know his name?" I asked.

"No, your dad didn't tell me that." He then asked me tentatively, "Are you..okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean it's not very shocking is it?" I said.

"Okay, if you're sure.. Now head to class before you're late." I nodded, reached up and kissed his cheek, sending him in shock. I don't see why, he's been like a second father to me all these years.

"Thanks Lenny!" I started walking off. "By the way, don't forget Becky's recital at 4!" I called back, knowing that he would forget.

"Right, right." I heard him mutter, before I ran inside the school, putting away my books before I met up with Nancy and headed to class. We sat down, Nancy in front of me with Andre beside her, and Greg beside me.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" He asked me, and I saw Nancy and Andre turn around to here as well.

"Oh, he just told me more of your shower stories." I smirked at him, whispering so only he could here, but judging by the grins on both Nancy and Andre's faces, they had heard as well. Greg shot me a look, and I stopped chuckling.

"Fine, fine. He actually was telling me about-" I was cut off when someone who I hadn't seen in a long time walked into our classroom.

"Alright little bird, find your nest man. Here we go. Alright guys, normally we don't have new students this late into the term, but we have a new student joining us today, Braden Higgins." My eyes widened, BRADEN was my half-brother?

"There's an empty seat over there, why don't you go pop a squat?" But Braden ignored him, he had already spotted me and walked over to me. He hugged me, spinning me around.

"I can't believe you're here!" I murmured excitedly.

"I know." He replied back. He let go of me, and stared down Arnold, the red-head who sits behind me. Arnold shakily took out his wallet.

"No. I sit here." Braden told him, staring holes into him. Arnold nodded quickly and scrambled out of the desk, hurrying to the other desk Braden had originally been assigned. I noticed Greg staring at Braden with a mix of jealousy, confusion, and a bit of fear.

"Guys, this is my brother, Braden." I noticed Greg calm down, and was more in awe of Braden now. Nancy openly gawked at his muscular form and Andre was looking very intimidated.

"How did we never know that we were related before?" I asked him, smiling huge.

"Dunno. But now we get to catch up on all the stuff we never got to do when you moved 4 years ago." He said, grinning slightly.

Greg snapped out his daze and started asking Braden questions.

"So your dad is Marcus Higgins?" I looked at him, we kind of established that.

"Yeah, I've known him since I was a baby. He's the funniest." Andre said, staring at Braden with adoration. _Not another fangirl,_ I thought.

"Yeah, great, great man." Greg agreed. _That's only because your scared of him._

"I wanna smash his face." Braden told them seriously, while I made a noise of disapproval, but Braden ignored me, only flashing a cheeky smile in my direction.

Andre's smile faded quickly. "Yeah, me too."

"Yeah, hate that guy." Greg added. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you don't mind me telling him that?" I asked devilishly. He gave me a pleading look, and tried to remain cool in front of Braden. I just smirked, and Nancy and I exchanged eye-rolls.

"What?" Andre asked her. She just laughed quietly.

"Nothing."

I noticed that Greg would try to interact with Braden, or involve him somehow, and I practically melted at his sweet gestures. But then he started sucking up to Braden and I realized he was scared of him and didn't want him to disapprove of us dating. Little less sweet, but still somewhat sweet. Half the day passed by and we weren't doing any work. I was now sitting on Nancy's desk, talking about her opinion of Andre, while Greg, Andre, and Braden were talking in the back. She was just talking about how she thought he was a pretty good guy, when I caught Greg's eye. He flashed me a cheeky grin to which I responded with one of my own. I titled my head to Nancy, and did a thumbs up motion. He nodded, whispered something to Andre who started doing some weird dance. Greg rolled his eyes, but was smiling, and I just laughed at them.

"So, do you want to go on a date with him?" I asked her eagerly.

"Yeah, but he hasn't asked me yet." She told me. Nancy would let the guy know that she was interested, but she never asked him on a date, she waited for him to ask her. Just before we could continue, the principal's voice came on the intercom.

"And so, we've reached the end of another school year - froot loop? - Ten months of learning, growth, and yes, hopefully, a little bit of fun, but the journey we began together in September does not end today..." His voice faded away, and I caught Greg's eye and we just stared at each other excitedly. Finally, the bell rang and everybody jumped out of their seats, practically running out the door. I grabbed Greg's hand and we ran into the hallway, standing against the lockers before we kissed and he spun me around. We smiled at each other, before walking hand in hand to grab our stuff. We met up outside with Andre and Braden, Nancy had left already and I promised her that we would meet up later.

"Well boys, I have to go to my recital. Braden, is dad picking you up or...?" I asked him. I really had to go, I had my recital, and afterwards I had to take my drivers test, but I didn't want to leave him alone.

"No, I told him it was okay if he stayed late at the soup kitchen." He nodded. _Soup kitchen...?_

"Are you sure because you can, you can come with me if you want-"

"Bek, don't worry. Andre and I will stay with him, show him around town. You go to your performance, because otherwise you're going to be late!" He assured me. I smiled at him, pecked him on the lips before running to the studio.

"Thanks!" I called back.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

I arrived at the studio in 10 minutes, and I hurriedly changed into the white dress and shoes. I put my blonde hair half up, half down, clipping it back with a white flower pin. I slipped on my shoes, before hurrying to where the rest of the girls were putting on makeup.

"Hey! Where were you?" Evie asked me as I grabbed my makeup bag from my backpack, and reapplied my eyeliner.

"I was talking to my recently discovered half-brother, sorry if my recent discovery made me late and caused you discomfort." I said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Sorry." I apologized. "I'm just anxious." She nodded.

"Hey Bekka, were on soon! Come on." Shouted Reyna. I hastily put away my bag before running to catch up with the rest. The rest of the class was standing backstage, and I saw that Becky was up. When she did the backflip, I clapped and cheered with the audience.

"Yeah Becky!" She turned to me, flashing me a smile as I did the thumbs up sign. When they finished and walked off stage, we walked on and got into position. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Feder's, the Lamansoff's, the McKenzie's, my dad, and the police force and our bus driver...? I ignored it, and focused as the music came on. The dance was about Trevor, having this dream. He's in another time and we're doing swing dancing, a style he's not familiar with. He starts doing hip-hop, and eventually, the styles blend together in a combination of swing and hip-hop. **(Search up 'the next step, internationals semi-finals. Yes I love the next step, deal with it)** Nolan dipped me into our final position and the audience cheered. I smiled, panting hard before we bowed and walked off. I hugged all my friends, before hurrying to change. I saw my dad, and hugged him.

"You were amazing out there Bekka!" He said.

"Thanks dad. So, you volunteer at the soup kitchen now, huh?" I said, pulling away from him. He sighed.

"I just didn't know what to do with him. It was awkward, and he hated my guts." He explained.

"You have to tell him the truth sometime, or he's going to continue hating you." I told him seriously.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. The others came over and started congratulating me on my performance. I thanked them before seeing Becky.

"Becky, that was great! You nailed the flip!" I told her, giving her a high-five.

"Thanks! It was all because of you." She said shyly, before she gave me a hug. I smiled at her, before we all decided to go for ice cream. _Only a few hours left before I have to run to my driver's test,_ I thought. _Great!_


	4. Chapter 4

I was on the phone with Greg while I waited for my driver instructor and Andre (he was also taking the test today.)

"Oh my god, babe you will not believe what just happened!" He exclaimed

"What?" My eyebrows raised in interest, his voice was a mixture of excitement and disgust.

"I saw my dad's dick!"

"Ummm, what? I know I'm going to regret this, but please explain?"

"So your brother took Andre and I to the quarry, and there was a college party happening at that time-" College party?

"And Andre and I are dancing with-"

"With who?" I asked, my teeth gritted slightly, but I tried to retain my composure.

"Uh,um w-with each other! Yeah, we were dancing with each other." He was such a bad liar.

"Greg, just be honest, I won't get angry. Were you dancing with girls?" I asked calmly.

"Yes." He said guiltily. I tried to ignore the anger and hurt that was surging through me.

"Okay, then what happened?" I managed to say.

"Wait -you're not angry? I thought you would've been pissed, I was dancing with college girls, even Andre said you would be angry but you are the best gi-"

"You know what, I gotta go. My instructor's here." I cut him off, hanging up the phone. I was seething, and Andre had just pulled up. Kurt was screaming advice at his son, and now wishing- or yelling at me, rather- me good luck. I waved and shouted thank you, cringing when I saw him nearly crash into two other cars.

"Hey Bekka. Nervous?" He asked me cheerfully.

"Nope. You?" I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Nah." You should be.

"So, what did ya do with Braden?" I asked him.

"Oh, you know, showed him around town. We went to the quarry, saw a very disturbing sight." He shuddered.

"Oh, the quarry! You know, I heard there was supposed to be a college party there. Was there?" I asked him, forcing a cheerful tone.

"Greg told you didn't he." He groaned.

"Yeah." I smirked at him.

"So- um, you guys were dancing with college girls?"

"Bekka-are you jealous?" He started laughing.

"What? It's reasonable-college girls, pretty, probably drunk of their asses, and since it's the quarry, in tiny bikinis?" I said defensively.

"You don't get it do you? Oh my god! Bekka, you two have been dating since you were THIRTEEN! Three years! You two are obviously in love, everybody can see it- don't give me that look Bekka! The little glances you steal when you think the other isn't looking? Your need to be close to each other all the time, not sexually, just intimately. I know Greg loves you, and I know you love him too. But for some reason, you both get so jealous. You with Jasmine and the college girls, Greg with the guys in your dance class and the guys in school. Can't you see it?" I remained quiet. Greg loved me? My heart seemed to swell, I was a little hard on him, he didn't cheat, all he did was dancing, and Braden dragged him there in the first place. Suddenly I swallowed Andre in a hug.

"Thank you Andre." My voice came out slightly muffled. He laughed, his chest vibrating.

"Anytime." He said, hugging me back before we released each other, and I heard footsteps nearby. Oh crap.

"Wiley? You're our driving instructor?!" I exclaimed, looking at him in horror.

"Yes Ms. Higgins, no need to sound so surprised." He commented snidely.

"Yeesh, I liked you better when you were in intensive care." I muttered. He glared at me.

"McKenzie, since you're the only one I can stand right now, you're up first."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Andre was a pretty smooth driver, everything was going fine until another car full of frat boys pulled up to us, clearly drunk off their asses or just stoned. They started cheering when they saw Andre -or 'Boomer' as they called him. Andre started talking in this weird voice until they pulled away. All Wiley did was take away five points. Other than that, everything was perfect and it was soon my turn. I calmed myself down, reminding myself to focus as I started the car and drove around the town. We passed by a car wash organized bunch of cheerleaders, and both Wiley and Andre practically screamed at me to stop.

"Are you kidding me?!" They were going to stop my driver's test to get a car wash by a bunch of cheerleaders?

"We are not stopping, until I finish my test!" I said, turning the engine back on.

"No! Wait, wait!" Wiley pleaded. "I've already seen most of what you can do, all that's left is parallel parking! If you can park the car properly over there, I will pass you!" Hmmm, interesting.

"Deal." And that's how I spent the rest of my afternoon; with soapy cheerleaders washing the car while my driving instructor and Andre partied in the front, I was texting Greg in the back. I apologized for how I had acted (even though I was still a little pissed), and he apologized saying that if he heard that I was with college guys, he'd get pissed too. I couldn't help but remember what Andre said, that Greg loved me, and I just knew that I had to tell him. But how?

 **Bek, we're holding an 80's party at our house tonight! You coming?**

I smiled. 80's? Hmmmmm.

 **Definitely. What about your job?**

Greg had just gotten a job at Dickie's ice cream truck, he wanted to earn his money rather than ask his parents for money when we went on dates. I had a job as well, I taught beginner's ballet at the studio.

 **I'll just come a little late. So what're you dressing up as? ;)**

I had an idea already, but nothing was certain.

 **It's a surprise. What about you?**

I replied back.

 **Holding out on me are you? Well then you'll just have to wait and see.**

I laughed.

 **How's your drivers test going?**

I explained to him what happened, before I had to go because the cheerleaders were finally done and I could finally go home and put together my costume!

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Dad and Braden were finally bonding, I had know idea how that happened. I was now FaceTiming Nancy while I worked out my costume. I was going as Blondie from her video "Rapture."

"Andre asked me out! We're going to the Feder's party together!" She squealed excitedly.

"Great! Hey, can I borrow your black pumps?" I asked her while riffling through my closet before I found my black crop top with studded jewels on the top.

"Sure. Who're you going as?" She asked me. Nancy was going as Pat Benatar.

"Blondie, ya know the outfit she wore for rapture? Mini skirt and crop top?" I told her.

"Ooh, sexy." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Planning on impressing someone? Or maybe...confessing something to a certain someone?" She asked me.

"Maybe." I said slyly, before put my outfit aside, I would iron it later.

"Awweee! How're you going to do it?" She asked me.

"I don't really know." I confessed. "I was thinking that while everybody was dancing I'd take him somewhere secluded-"

"And murder him?" I glared at Nancy.

"No! You know the cops would suspect me first!" I joked back.

"But as I was saying, I was thinking that maybe I'll pull him away from everyone else and just tell him."

"That's great!" She said. I gave her a look.

"What's wrong with it?" I sighed.

"What? I didn't say anything, nothing's wrong!"

"Mhm. What? You think he won't like it?"

Nancy sighed.

"Bekka. I think it's perfect, okay? You're just nervous. Calm down. I've seen the way that boy looks at you, and how you look at him. Everyone can see it, so I don't understand why you can't just grow a pair and tell him!" Nancy threw her hands in the air in emphasis.

"You're right." I steeled my nerves.

"You know what? I'm going to go see him on his first day." I said, grabbing my purse.

"Wait! Don't tell him while he's at work, no that's a bad plan, THAT'S-" I hung up, cutting her off. She was right. Why couldn't I just come out and tell him. I looked in the mirror, pulling my hair out of its loose bun, and running a hand through my hair, trying to calm down my messy, wavy hair. I fixed my eyeliner, and mustered up my courage, heading out the door. Dad and Braden were sitting on the couch, eating pizza and laughing.

"Hey! Where are you going?" My dad asked.

"Going to see Greg on his first day." I told him excitedly.

"Don't you want to have dinner first?" Braden asked. I smiled at them.

"I'm fine, I'll grab a bite to eat later. You guys just stay and keep talking." They shrugged.

"Don't be out to late! The Feder's are having a party!" My dad called back.

"Okay!"

I had just reached the stop sign when I heard the screech of tires. I put down the hands that were shielding my face and looked at Nancy in awe.

"Don't ever hang up on me. Ever."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Nancy had driven me to the ice cream truck, after talking some sense into me that maybe telling him on his first day of work while he was serving ice cream was probably not the right time. I had hugged her and thanked her for chasing after me. I still wanted to see Greg on his first day though. We saw Jonathan there as well, Nancy's ex. Nancy was sitting at a table, and thankfully he hadn't noticed either of us yet, as he was too busy talking on the phone in the corner. I walked up to the counter as Greg turned around with two ice cream cones in his hand.

"Welcome to the Ice Cream House- Bekka?" He crushed the cones in his hands.

"Hey Greg, you crushed your cones." I said laughing slightly. He grinned.

"No, that was a squeeze test, these cones failed. We're going to try paper cones next. So, uh, what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you on your first day." I told him. He smiled at me.

"So-"

"Bekka?!" Oh shit.

"What're you doing here?" Jonathan, A.K.A. the cheating piece of scum said.

"I'm actually with Nancy, getting ice cream." I glared.

"Oh Nancy's here?" He looked scared for a second. "We should catch up! When was the last time we talked?" He said with fake enthusiasm.

"I think it was about three months ago when you hit on me while you were dating my best friend, and I threatened to cut off your testicles and use them them to strangle you in your sleep." I said. He laughed.

"Feisty, I like that. Hey, I'll have two vanilla cones, for the lady and I." He gave me a sleazy wink. _Ugh, douche bag. I think I just threw up in my mouth_.

"Sure." Greg said, gritting his teeth slightly, crushing the cones even more.

"How've you been?" Jonathan asked me, trying to put his arm around me, until I stopped him with a death glare.

"Fine, until you showed up." I said scathingly. "I was actually trying to talk to my boyfriend, so if you could just take your ice cream and leave-"

"You're dating THAT guy?" He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I snarled at him.

"Nothing it's just- I think you can do better." He said with what I _think_ was an attempt at a flirtatious smile.

"Excuse me-" I began outraged, before Greg showed up cutting me off.

"Here you -whoops!" He cried out fakely as he dropped the cones on Jonathan's shirt.

"What the hell man!" Jonathan cried out.

"Oh I'm so sorry- just let me-" he grabbed Jonathan's shirt, yanking him up slightly. Dickie wasn't paying attention, thinking that Greg was just handing us our ice creams.

"Don't you ever bother her again. She has made it very clear that she is not interested. Back off. She is my girlfriend, understand?" Jonathan nodded quickly.

"Good." He released him, a bit roughly. "Have a nice day!" He called out cheery as Jonathan all but ran away. I saw Nancy hiding her smile with her hand. Greg dissipated for a second, before he appeared again, standing outside the truck.

He came up to me and kissed me roughly.

"Uh-um, t-thanks by the way, for um, telling him to back off. He's really annoying." I said, blushing hard.

"It's fine." His dark expression softened slightly. "I just, I don't like you with other guys like that. Because we're together. And I-" he hesitated. "And I love you." He said softly. My grin stretched wider than what I thought was possible.

"I love you too." I said trying not to start jumping around like crazy. He let out a breath of relief and kissed me softly. He then noticed my..spasms I guess.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked me warily.

"Oh yeah." I said, and I calmed down immediately. He grinned at me, and I returned it.

"FEDER! Get back to work!" Dickie called back.

"Oh damn." Greg groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy and I had to leave to get ready for the party, so I quickly kissed Greg goodbye before we drove away. We stopped by my house first, to pick up my clothes, before we went to Nancy's house (if my father saw what I was planning on wearing to the party, he'd lock me in my room and never let me leave the house!) I

blow-dried my hair and flat ironed it a bit to get rid of my waves and to make it fluffy. I had on bright red lipstick and light blush to enhance my cheekbones. I carefully slipped on my clothes, before I walked out of the bathroom to show Nancy. She wolf-whistled at me.

"Greggy-boy won't be able to keep his hands off you." She remarked.

"Oh please! Have you looked in a mirror? You look hot!" I told her. She had changed into a tight fitted, purple leotard and wore a red wig. She smirked at me, before studying me.

"You're missing something." She stated. I raised an eyebrow. She started rummaging through her dresser, before she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is." She announced proudly. It was a silver necklace with a flat silver pendant.

"If you look closely in the video," she saw my confused look "you'd see that Debbie Harry is wearing some kind of silver necklace. Now your outfit's complete."

"Perfectionist." I teased her, but I was thankful. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"Hell yeah."

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

When we arrived the party was in full swing! I spotted Dad and Braden who were dressed up as Hall and Oats.

"Who let you out of the house like that?" My dad asked me, eyes narrowed.

"Nancy's mom. She said I looked amazing and told us to have fun." I answered back, grinning. In truth, Nancy's mom _did_ say that I looked good, but she also sat me down and gave me 'the talk.' I don't know why she did that, I guess because she though that because we were close and because I don't have a mom she felt that she needed to. It was..horrifying. Nancy would have been laughing at me, if it weren't for the fact that her mum was lecturing her as well.

"I'll let it slide, just this once." My dad said, before he saw his 'girlfriend' Hulk Hogan. She was huge, and I was pretty sure she was actually a man. Thoughts on my dad and his...whatever she is, went out the window when we started dancing. Andre and Nancy seemed to be getting along really well, and I felt like I was intruding, but they insisted that I stayed with them. Finally though, I convinced the two to dance together while I went with Braden. We were just talking and dancing, catching up on all that we missed.

"Nice Debbie Harry costume."

"Thanks Hall, you look good too. So you and dad are okay now?" I asked him.

"I guess he's not so bad after all. But if anything happens, I still won't hesitate to bash his face in." I chuckled.

"Hey, by the way, sorry for dragging your boyfriend and his friend to the quarry. They said you might be upset-"

"Braden, I'm fine, it's okay. I'm glad you got to spend time with them. Wait, does everyone think I'm really that jealous?" Was I really that bad?

"No, no! It's just that Andre mentioned how incredibly intimate you two are and said something about an incident that happened?" He questioned me. I sighed.

"Oh yeah. There was this..really annoying bitch in our school, Darcy Hoffman. Tall, pretty, popular. She was the classic Queen Bee, all the boys wanted her but...she wanted Greg. She heard that I was dating him, and in an effort to get me to break up with him, she teased me, bullied me. Told me things like, 'You don't deserve him,' or 'What would he see in an ugly whore like you.' I didn't tell anyone because I thought I could handle it. Nancy heard her bothering me in the bathroom, told her off and then told Greg about it. I guess that's why I get jealous, because I'm scared that what she said was true, and that he will leave me." I explained hurriedly, trying not to relive the haunting memories.

Braden engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Why would you believe her?" He asked me softly.

"I've always had some self-esteem issues, especially when I was a kid. And Greg is really good looking, it was no secret that most girls thought that too. I tried to ignore it, they never outwardly said it to me." I told him, before I took a breath.

"But I'm over that now. I talked to a lot of people about this issue, and they helped me get through it and realize that _she_ was the one who was jealous, and what she said was false."

"Good. No one treats my baby sister like that."

"Hey!"

"What, I am older!"

"Six months!"

"I am still older though."

"Only by a little!"

"Every time!"

"Oh shut up _Brady-boo_." I smirked, knowing that he hated the nickname his ex-girlfriend/stalker had called him, every. Single. Time. It worked, unfortunately. He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down ya big oaf!" I yelled at him playfully.

"Oh look, your boy toy's here!"

"Greg? And he is not my boy toy!"

Braden laughed and gently placed me on the ground. I spun around to see Greg, dressed like Tom Cruise from Risky Business. He was dressed in only a pink button up shirt, and _damn_ did he look good. When he saw me, he lowered his sunglasses and smirked. I laughed slightly, running a hand through my hair before I waved him over. He took one step, before his foot caught on the wire, and he stumbled as the band got cut off. Everything was quiet, except for someone still singing. I looked over to see who it was, and it was Charlotte! She was a really good singer! She realized the music stopped, and immediately quieted, her cheeks reddening embarrassment. The entire crowd cheered and clapped for her.

"YOU WERE GREAT CHARLOTTE!" I screamed, and I vaguely saw Andre yelling out something similar, his face beaming wth pride. I saw Nancy cheer beside him, before telling him something that caused him to grin largely. I smiled at the sight, before turning to my boyfriend who was now at my side, blushing a little from earlier. I pulled him into a kiss.

"Interesting little show you put on for us earlier." I smirked slightly.

"I try my best." He remarked sarcastically. "You look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Just 'not so bad?'"

"I'm so sorry, I meant to say you are utterly breathtaking, please, take me now!"

"No need to be so sarcastic."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Will a kiss make it better?"

"Maybe."

I chuckled and pecked him, before he turned it into a full-on make out session.

"Let's go dance."

"Y-yeah." I replied, still a little breathless. He grabbed my hand and brought me to the middle of the backyard. It was amazing! Officer Dante even skied down the roof, firing his pistols while shouting "I am the law!" before he landed in the pool. Since everything was going so well, obviously _something_ had to go wrong, because life's a bitch that way.


End file.
